


Hand in Hand together [Tumblr Ask Collection]

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of asks I answered on my tumblr.





	1. Froger

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if I could upload my answers on AO3 and so I'm doing it. I'll try to update it reguarly so it's up to date.  
They don't follow any specific pattern but I'm trying to sort them at least a little bit.  
Tags and Ships will be added over time.

**Froger slowly falling in love with each other**

There is so much mutual pining involved with those two.

Roger is fascinated by the difference between Freddie on stage and Freddie off stage and can’t help but stare at him when he performed. His place behind the drum kit is perfect to observe the singer dance, strut across stage and flirt with the audience. After a gig, he finds himself stealing looks when Freddie takes his make-up and stage outfit off, fascinated by the transformation from the performer to his friend.

He doesn’t think much about it until he and Freddie move in together. Suddenly, he sees him sleepily lounging around their flat all the time, absently humming songs under his breath. Roger’s breath catches the first time he found Freddie playing the piano upside down while lying on the floor, surrounded by pillows.

“Roggie, c’mere!”

Freddie pats the space next to him and he barely hesitated before lying down. His leg was pressed up against Freddie’s and he could feel his shoulder moving as he played. Once he was done, he let his hands fall to the floor and turned towards Roger.

“How’s that?”

His fingers brush Roger’s and the drummer can’t help but smile a bit as he deliberately moves his hand closer.

“It’s great. Play it again?”

Freddie’s smile makes his heart skip a beat and he just can’t help but stare.

+++

**Anonymous: Prompt!!! Freddie wears something risqué on stage and it drives roger mad**

Sometimes, Roger hated his place behind the drums. He did have the best place in the house to enjoy the music- even if he had to play part of it himself but this didn’t matter- but it was incredible frustrating to see Freddie prance around in his sinfully tight jumpsuits and not being able to do something about it. He had to watch the singer get up and close with Brian and John, basically humping them all while looking like temptation made flesh and Roger couldn’t touch.

So when Freddie donned a glittery sequin jumpsuit that left close to nothing to imagination Roger knew he was in for a hard time; figuratively and literally. The worst part about it was that Freddie knew very well what he was doing to Roger with this and he seemed to enjoy every second of it if Roger was interpreting his smug smile correctly.

The only way to deal with his frustration was drumming with everything he had, hoping to catch Freddie’s attention and tempt him away from John and Brian. Roger didn’t peg himself a jealous man and he knew the other two would never try anything with Freddie, they knew about Roger and Freddie and the singer enjoyed riling up the audience, reveling in their reactions and attention.

At least he knew that he was in for an exciting night after the concert. That almost made the suffering worth it.

+++

**Anonymous: Hello! Could you write some froger with protective/jealous/possesive Roger?**

Roger loved Freddie’s stage outfits. He loved how he looked in them, how he strutted around on stage, the confidence they gave him and how he reveled in the audiences’ reaction.

What he didn’t like was the attention Freddie got sometimes. He didn’t mind the normal audience but sometimes, after a show, a guy would come up to the singer, making obvious advances and just looking at Freddie as if he was a piece of meat and trying to touch him. Roger hated that.

Freddie was _his_ boyfriend. Nobody but him was allowed to grope him and nobody was allowed to look at Freddie like that when they didn’t know how gentle, romantic and soft his boyfriend truly was.

More than once he had to walk over to Freddie, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close to him, sometimes slipping his hand down to his butt to make clear that the singer was off-limits and the guy had to leave now. Freddie, of course, found it funny how possessive Roger got but would press kisses on his cheek, pretending to be a swooning damsel in distress and just let Roger hover around him.

+++

**Anonymous: Hi there Lovie!!! Could you possibly write a Waitress AU, Froger?**

Freddie falls pregnant unexpectedly by his husband Paul and hides it from him as long as possible. He visits an ob/gyn who just happens to be Roger. They feel an immediate attraction to each other but neither is brave enough to act on it yet but Freddie leaves him a pie in thanks and Roger falls a little bit in love with him right there and then. 

They keep on meeting and bonding until Freddie kisses him in the spur of the moment. He panics and runs away, torn between wanting to leave Paul and falling in love with Roger but not wanting to be dependant on another man immediately. 

He starts saving up for the baby and plans to leave Paul as soon as possible and doesn’t tell anyone about it. Only after he gave birth to his beautiful daughter he has the courage to tell Paul he wants a divorce. 

+++

**Anonymous: ♟ : Patching up a wound (Roger patching Freddie)**

Freddie hissed when the cool water hit his hand but Roger's grip didn't loosen, instead he tightened it a bit, making it unable for him to pull away. After a moment, he stopped the water and inspected the burn intently. 

"What's the verdict, doctor?" Freddie joked, carefully bending and stretching his fingers. 

"It's not bad but let me get my moisturizer. Don't touch it!" 

"I wouldn't have!" He yelled after the blond, knowing it was a lie. 

It didn't take long until Roger came back with the moisturizer and a bandage. 

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" 

"No, now hold still." 

He watched quietly, only whimpering softly when Roger applied the cream to the burn, how he wrapped his hand in quick movements, tying it off with a little bow and a kiss to his wrist. 

"Now you should be fine." 

"My, thank you, my darling doctor."

+++

**Anonymous: Froger where they meet at a party and hit it off with each other, and then goes back to Rogers place to have sex. They walk their separate ways and think nothing of it. Until Freddie goes to his university, only to find that Roger is one of his teachers?**

Freddie wasn’t a stranger to One Night Stands. He knew the rules and played by them perfectly. So, when he met a gorgeous blond man at a party who bought him a drink, he knew what to do. He was fun to talk to but Freddie made it clear he was just in for one night and Roger was completely fine with it as it seemed. The sex was amazing and Roger even payed for the taxi home. 

When he went to university the following week and got into his first class for the day Roger entered the room and introduced himself as their professor, much to Freddie’s horror. He tries to not be spotted by him but failed and watched how Roger’s face went through several emotions before settling on a carefully neutral expression. 

+++

**Froger; Freddie lets Roger take out his frustration on him**

Freddie had noticed Roger had been on edge but he didn’t know just how much until he crashed his drum kit. Thank god he warned Deaky so he could get out of the way in time. He knew that the drummer was incredibly frustrated when he sneaked into his dressing room but he did it anyway.

He didn’t have to say anything, a smirk was all he needed to have Roger push him up against the wall and kiss him angrily. Their teeth clacked together and Freddie had to laugh, thrilled by Roger’s aggression. He growled, pressing him harder against the wall and sucked a dark hickey on his neck.

“C’mon, darling, you want to fuck me, right? Then do it. Come on, Roggie.”

Roger grabbed his waist and pulled him to the small sofa in the room, pushing him on it and ripping off his shirt. Freddie helped him getting out of his pants before letting himself be flipped onto his stomach. He fingered him open quickly but thoroughly and then he could hear the wrinkle of a condom.

The pace he set was fast and hard, making Freddie groan laugh breathlessly. He tried to persuade Roger to fuck him even faster but Roger didn’t take the bait and instead grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him face-down into the mattress which wasn’t the result Freddie had been hoping for but was just as good.

When Freddie stumbled out of Roger’s dressing room, his neck was littered with dark bruises but he had a wide smile on his face.

+++

**Anonymous: For that smut request- could I request Froger? Top!Roger being possessive after someone gets a bit too flirty/handsy with Freddie?**

Roger growled, mouth latching on the spot at Freddie's neck the guy had touched, sucking a dark mark onto the skin that was impossible to cover up by any shirt or scarf. 

"Fuck, darling!" 

A hand pulled hard at his hair and he lifted his head just to pull Freddie into a rough kiss, pressing the singer further against the wall and bringing their body's flush together. He could feel his erection and didn't waste any time to press his thigh between his legs, causing Freddie to break their kiss with a gasp. His hands were scrambling for purchase on his shoulders and Roger grinned and grabbed one of his legs so he could wrap it around his waist. 

"You always look so pretty for me. Just for me. Not for this douche, just me." 

He pulled Freddie's shirt to the side to suck more marks along his collarbones, stomach churning at the memory of the guy brushing his fingers over the same spot. Freddie had looked so uncomfortable and Roger wanted to punch the man but all he could do was making sure Freddie would forget about the whole thing as fast as possible. 

"Just you, darling. All yours and just yours." Freddie managed to get out between whines and moans. 

Roger groaned and captured his lips in another bruising kiss. He fumbled blindly with Freddie's belt and put him back on his two feet to be able to get his pants far enough down to wrap his hand around his dick, jerking him off in quick strokes. 

He continued to suck marks onto every available spot while Freddie cursed and moaned, desperately bucking into his fist. 

Freddie came with a low wail before his knees have up and he collapsed against Roger. 

Roger carefully put his clothes back on and admired his work on Freddie's neck with a wide grin, the fire of jealousy momentarily sated. 

"C'mon, let's get you home so I can fuck you proper."

+++

**Anonymous: Can I request continuation of that Froger smut? When Roger can fuck Freddie proper?**

"You promised me something." Freddie said once they got into their bedroom. 

"Did I?" 

Freddie nodded and got rid of his shirt, exposing the dark marks Roger had left all over him just a few minutes earlier. That combined with Freddie's pouty look made his dick twitch in his pants.

"You said, you'd fuck me proper once we're home. We're home and I don't have a dick inside of me. Something's not right."

"Oh, You're insatiable." Roger said and pushed Freddie onto the bed. 

The singer giggled happily, pulling him on top of him and kissing him hungrily. 

"Fuck me, blondie." 

"Pushy, pushy, you diva." 

Roger managed to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer without having to stop kissing Freddie. Quickly, he disposed of both their pants and lubed up his fingers. He knew Freddie could easily take two at once and he seemed extra impatient today so he didn't bother drawing this out, immediately pushing two fingers in and curling them up to search for his sweet spot. 

The singer cursed, his thighs twitching slightly but it didn't take long until he begged for more. Roger chuckled against his cheek and nipped at his earlobe, making him kick him slightly to hurry up. 

He added another finger, now brushing his prostate with every other thrust. 

"God, just fuck me already! Get on with it! C'mon Roger! I bet the dude from the bar wouldn't make me wait like this." 

Roger snarled at this, pulling out his fingers just fast enough to make him hiss but not hurt him and coated his dick in lube before thrusting into Freddie with one move. 

"Don't you fucking dare to bring him up ever again. I'm the only one who fucks you. This guy couldn't keep up with you needy thing anyway. He has nothing on me." 

Freddie was keening already, nails digging in his shoulders and nodded hastily, a wide grin on his face. 

"Yes, no one fucks me as good as you do, darling. Just per- fuck- perfect, so good. Harder, c'mon I know you can fuck me harder."

Roger sped up and grabbed Freddie's legs to wrap them around his hips, giving him an angle that made the man scream. 

They came together, Roger biting more marks onto Freddie's skin while the singer clawed at his shoulders, no doubt leaving his own marks. 

Once they cleaned up, they settled into bed together, Roger's head resting on Freddie's chest. 

"Properly fucked?" He asked, lips twitching. 

"Mhm, properly fucked. Good job, Blondie."

He came almost embarrassingly fast, spilling all over the singer's thighs but he followed not long after so he didn't feel very bad about it. 

He pressed a kiss against the sweat-wet hair before cleaning them both up, snuggling closely together afterwards.

+++

**Anonymous: Froger Daddy kink, with Top!Roger please**?

Freddie looked beautiful riding him, Roger thought. His dark hair sweaty and clinging to his face, they way his eyes were squeezed shut but his mouth was wide open and especially, his trembling thighs. He was a sight to behold and Roger would gladly have him bouncing on his lap for hours but Freddie got whiny quickly. 

"Rog- fuck, please just fuck me. Please, my legs hurt, please fuck me. Please, Daddy!" 

The nickname made Roger smile. 

"You can go a bit longer still." 

"Fuck, no- Daddy, please! I- I really can't!" 

Taking pity on him, Roger grabbed his hips and flipped them around, drawing out a relieved moan from Freddie. 

He set a fast and hard pace, just the way they both liked it, grinning when Freddie let out a particularly loud 'Daddy' when he hit his prostate. 

"Da- Daddy, fuck, please, harder!"

Roger kissed him, something warm blooming in his chest when Freddie easily let him dominate the kiss. He grabbed the singer's thighs and brought them up to his waist, changing his angle to easier hit his prostate, making him shout against his lips. 

"Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

+++

**Maybe Froger Feeder kink??**

Freddie lifted a forkful of pasta and brought it to Roger's mouth who eagerly took everything, humming happily as he chewed, eyes fluttering close. 

Something about having the blond in his lap, feeding him and him taking everything he gave him did something for Freddie. He had noticed that Roger had gained some weight from it already, his thighs were a big thicker and his tight shirts were almost too tight by now but Roger didn't seem to mind, mouth already open for the next fork of pasta. 

There was no way Freddie could hide his erection but he could see the bulge in Roger's pants, too, dropping one hand to gently press down against it as he kept feeding him. 

Fork after fork, the pasta disappeared slowly as Roger was panting in his lap, rocking back and forth between Freddie's erection and his hand. 

Once the plate was empty, he pushed it aside and reached for the generous piece of cake he had saved for this occasion. The sight of it made Roger groan softly, one hand rubbing his stomach. 

"I doubt it will fit, Freddie. I'm so full already." 

"You can do it, darling, I'm sure of it."

Roger whine but nodded, opening his mouth wide. Freddie moaned breathlessly. He could not believe how lucky he was.

+++

**Anonymous: more daddy kink froger with top rog? maybe a little rough too :)**

Freddie moaned loudly when his head was pulled back roughly, Roger tugging hard at his hair. He arched his back, panting harshly. The next thrust hit his prostate and made him shout and clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle his noises. 

“Fuck no, hands off, I want to hear you.” Roger ordered, nails scratching over his scalp, sending shivers down Freddie’s spine. 

He did as told, bunching up the sheets in his hands. Immediately, the room was filled with his moans, whines and moans and he just knew his face was flushed bright red and not just from the sex itself. 

“Daddy-” he gasped. “Daddy, harder, please!” 

Roger’s chuckle was breathless and something in his chest bloomed with warmth, knowing that he could get him worked up this easily. His hand grabbed his hips tighter, probably leaving bruises- the thought made Freddie giddy- as he sped up, fucking him deeper and harder and making him scream. 

The hand in his hair pushed him down until he laid face-down on the mattress, his hips held up by Roger alone and his back arched harshly. He was hitting his prostate with every thrust now.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Daddy, you- so fucking big- fuck me so good! I’m gonna- I’m gonna come, Daddy.” 

A hard slap on his ass cheek made Freddie let out an embarrassingly loud squeak and he jerked forward, cursing wildly as Roger laughed and smacked him again. He expected another one but Roger had never been somebody whose actions were foreseeable and so he yelled in surprise when nails scratched across the sensitive skin below his belly button.

It only took another thrust until he came with a long, drawn out ‘Daddy’ and Roger followed not long after before collapsing on top of Freddie.


	2. Jimercury

**Hi! What about "The hangover" (The movie) in Queen/jimercury version when boys lost Freddie somehow during his bachelor party?**

Freddie’s parties were always big and over the top so was no surprise that his bachelor party got out of control.

Roger has no idea who the people in his bed are and how he managed to propose to all of them and buy them all rings to prove it, Brian seemed to have stolen several animals and turned his bed into a nest for them and John hadn’t even made it to his bed and had slept on the carpet in the living room with a cat tattoo on his arm.

This wouldn’t be bad if they hadn’t lost Freddie.

What followed was a day of chaos, trying to find out what exactly happened. It included- but wasn’t limited to- a reverse heist to bring the animals back to where they belonged, a car race, a game of blackjack with more than suspicious people and a trip to a strip club.

Thankfully, Jim wasn’t one to make a big drama out of it and agreed to stall the wedding with Phoebe’s help.

They did found Freddie, eventually, in the laundry room of the hotel, completely fine if one could ignore the hangover and they even made it back in time for the wedding, all dressed up and with a big, over the top entrance.

+++

**Anonymous: Jimercury, Teen Pregnancy? Where Freddie gets pregnant and doesn’t know how to tell Jim?**

Freddie is incredible scared to tell Jim, not knowing how he is supposed to bring it up in the first place and how he will react. They are so young, too, but Freddie wants this child and he wants it with Jim. 

In the end, he accidentally blurts it out as they are studying together. Jim just stares at him, wide-eyed, and Freddie just starts crying. After a moment, Jim pulls him into a hug, pressing kisses into his hair and promises him, he will support him in every decision he makes and that he’ll be there for him, no matter what.


	3. Poly!Queen

**Anonymous: What Freddie had to do in the bedroom, to convince the rest of the boys to do 'It's a hard life' video that way and dress like that?**

Brian needs the least amount of convincing. That doesn’t mean he lets Freddie off easy because when do you have Freddie Mercury- pillow princess extraordinaire- offering you to really do anything you want? He was happy to just let him ride him for longer than Freddie usually would without complaining.

John and Roger on the other hand really do not want to dress up like that at all and need a lot more convincing. They refuse to do any work. If Freddie wants them to do the video like he wants it, he has to do everything, basically worship them for an entire night and fuck them senseless enough so they’ll agree and Brian is not allowed to help at all. 

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!Queen when they went on a vacation to Hawaii?**

Roger is in the water all the time. Ocean or hotel pool didn’t matter. He is always swimming if he can. It almost seems like he has no other pants than swimming trunks.

Freddie wants to try everything from local restaurants. He didn’t come here to eat the same stuff as at home, did he now? So for every day there are on Hawaii, he picks at least one restaurant they have to go to.

Brian and John want to see the historic attractions. They ask so many questions and John does some research beforehand, too. They nearly drive Roger and Fred nuts with their constant babbling.

Somehow, they manage to make everyone happy with their vacation and every night is spend cuddled together in their giant bed, all of them exhausted from the exciting day they had.

Also, they take so many pictures of literally everything that they manage to fi two whole photo books with it.

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!Queen. Brian and John now are true masters in their bedroom, but when Freddie went first time into subspace they all freaked out.**

They are so scared the first time it happens because it comes out of nowhere for them and they never seen something like this before. Freddie is not really reacting to them, mumbling nonsense and they are so distraught. 

Thank god Roger’s there and knows what’s going on and can stop them from calling a doctor or whatever they were trying to do in their panic. 

Once Freddie comes back, there is a lot of talking about what needs to be done to avoid a situation like this again and slowly Brian and John are getting the hang out of it.

+++

**Anonymous: Can I request poly!queen? They're trying double penetration for the first time with Freddie as a bottom.**

It’s Freddie who comes up with the idea. Initially hesitant, his boyfriends agree to try it but only with very careful and thorough preparation.

Since Roger and Brian would be the ones fucking Freddie, John decided making sure Freddie was prepared for it was his responsibility.

Over the next week, John would finger Freddie and use toys on him to make sure he would be able to take the other two.

They decide to go with a position they have been in before with Brian laying down, Fred straddling him and Roger behind Freddie. Before they actually get to the main event, John stretched Freddie thoroughly again and then settled down next to Brian.

Once Roger and Brian are inside Freddie, neither really dares to move because they are scared they hurt him. Freddie is having none of it, demanding of them to fuck him and, when they are to slow to comply, setting the pace himself. It takes a couple of moments for them to catch up but once they do, Freddie is in heaven.

None of them lasts especially long and Freddie is just blissed out, letting himself be cleaned up by John once they are done.

+++

**Anonymous: Beginning of Poly!Queen. Joger start to realize they are attracted also to Brian and Freddie(who are together).**

Their shared flat is not only extremely small but also has very thin walls. That means John and Roger can hear exactly what Freddie and Brian are getting up to in their bedroom. It also means they can hear them but that isn’t the problem.

At first, they rolled their eyes and tried to ignore it but the longer it kept going they realized they were not annoyed by it, they were jealous. It caused some conflict between John and Roger first because neither was sure what it meant and avoided talking to each other.

It took Roger fessing up and spilling his guts for John to tell him he had been feeling the same. Since they don’t know how they should approach Brian and Freddie about it, they keep it a secret just between them.

The bigger is their surprise when it’s the other couple that approaches them and asks them out for a date. Of course, they accept and let them take to a nice restaurant.

+++

**Anonymous: The moment when poly!Queen realize that they're all in love with one another?**

Freddie realizes first. They are shopping for stage outfits together and his bandmates let him dress up in all kinds of different outfits and he watches them posing for him, joking around with each other and it just hits him. He loves them. He gets a bit choked up then before throwing himself into the planning of the outfits to make sure his boys are looking the best they possibly can.

Roger notices after a gig when they are all sitting in the back of his van and drinking together. He was pressed up against Brian’s side and Freddie and John were on the opposite side, their legs entangled with theirs and laughing about something and he realized he wanted to have this feeling forever.

John realizes he is in love when they are making breakfast the day after he moved in with them. They are squeezed together in their tiny kitchen, trying to move around each other but keep bumping into each other while tiredly assembling breakfast and they bought toast and cheese especially for him and a warm feeling blooms in John’s chest and suddenly his heart is racing and he blushes.

Brian notices when they take him outside of London to watch the stars. They prepared the whole trip and surprise him with it, taking him out of the city for a weekend. The whole drive, Brian is babbling about space and they listen to him and ask questions and his heart is skipping a beat and he can’t stop smiling. They stay the whole night with him, not complaining about the cold or how long he wants to stay and Brian almost can’t look away from them.

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!queen. Freddie is very anxious and moody recently, so the other boys decide that good dicking is the best solution for this.**

“You’re not so mouthy now, are you?”

Roger tugged at Freddie’s hair, making him moan around his dick. He cursed softly, hips bucking up. Freddie gagged a bit but didn’t pull off, just swallowed him deeper, his hands squeezing Roger’s thighs. 

A high-pitched but muffled whine told him that Brian had hit his prostate and Roger chuckled, giving Freddie’s strands a hard tug. John shifted closer to wrap his hand around Freddie’s dick, jerking him off in fast movements. 

“You just really needed to get fucked, huh? All that bitching and whining and ignoring us and all you needed was a good fucking.” he whispered, looking almost in awe of Freddie. 

He raked his nails down the singer’s side, causing him to shiver and moan. 

“This is so much better than bitching, isn’t it?” Brian growled, speeding up his thrusts to match with John. 

Freddie moaned loudly, eyes watering and looked completely blissed out.

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!Queen, bottom /sub Freddie: overstimulation and multiple orgasms. Queen boys want to check how many times Freddie can come during one session.**

Freddie sobbed brokenly as John started to fuck him in a slow rhythm and hid his face against Roger’s stomach. He had lost count how often he had come already and he was so sensitive, touching hurt by now but it still had an edge of pleasure with it and he couldn’t help but push back against John, drawing out another sob. He was shaking all over and somebody- Brian his brain registered faintly- rubbed his back gently. 

“You’re doing so great, my love.” Roger said, hands carding through his hair. 

Desperately, Freddie squeezed his hip, shouting into his skin as John hit his prostate. He sobbed again, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping his ass up but John noticed and adjusted his grip to his hip, easily holding him in position. 

“Color, Freddie?” He grit out, his rhythm never faltering once. 

“Green, oh fuck, so green! Don’t st-stop, please!”

Brian pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“You’re so good for us, love. Think you can come again for us?”

“I-I don’t know- I- ah, fuck, maybe?" 

His long hands wrapped around Freddie’s dick, punching a high-pitched moan out of him. He squirmed, not sure if he wanted to get away from the touch or not. 

"Come on, then. Be good for us." 

He cursed and reached for Roger’s hand to squeeze it tightly. It took a bit more encouragement from Brian and some harder thrusts from John until he came with a sob, tears running down his face. 

"So good for us, baby. I think you can go once more. Five is a pretty good number but I think we can do six.” Roger said, his voice soft. “How does that sound? Give us a color, Freddie." 

Freddie sobbed, blinking away tears. 

"Y-yeah, green. Still green.”

+++

**Poly!Queen where Freddie and Roger being punished by Brian and John, by not being able to come?**

Freddie was so close to coming. He arched his back and pushed back, taking Brian deeper. Next to him he could see Roger on his back, John sucking him off languidly. His thighs were trembling already and Freddie let out a whine, reaching for the blond’s hand. He immediately grabbed for it and squeezed hard. 

Freddie could feel his orgasm building and cursed softly, chasing after it by basically fucking himself on Brian’s dick but just as he was about to come, the taller man stopped thrusting and his hands tightened their grip on Freddie’s hips, making moving impossible. 

He let out a desperate moan, squirming and trying to get any friction but failing. 

“N-no! Brian, please! Move! I’m- I’m so close!”

“I know.” Brian said and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “But you’re not allowed to come. This is a punishment, do you understand?”

A sound close to a sob escaped Freddie, tears of frustration burning in his eyes but he nodded. Roger was begging, too, his voice raspy. There were tears in his eyes too and Freddie squeezed his hand. 

John pulled off the drummer’s dick with a pop and wiped the spit off with the back of his hand. 

“Let’s switch. You fuck Roger and I suck him off for a while." 

Freddie hissed when Brian pulled out and let himself be manhandled on his back by John. He had to let go of Roger’s hand for a moment bit grabbed it again once John was happy with his position. 

"It’s gonna be a long evening for you, my pretty boys.” John said and kissed Freddie’s forehead. 

Both of them whined loudly.

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!Queen how did all the boys react when Brian showed up at Freddie's birthday party in full make up glam as hell witchy mode and fishnet stocking looking good enough to eat? (you must have seen those pictures and videos haha)**

They can’t keep their hands off him, fingers constantly brushing over his legs and he ends up being pulled into all their laps at some point so they could freely let their hands explore (and grope a bit). 

Once Roger has a couple of drinks in him, he cannot shut up about how pretty the thinks Brian is, how much he loves the little dress he’s wearing and the shoes!

Freddie is torn between wanting to kiss him and not wanting to kiss him to not ruin Brian’s fabulous makeup but can’t help to steal quick kisses and squeezes his ass whenever he had the opportunity.

John was probably the most hands on, always fiddling with Brian’s outfits, hands brushing over his legs, cheeks and really anything, especially when he managed to drag him on the dancefloor. 

Technically, it was Freddie’s party but he, along with his boyfriends, ends up leaving early to ravish Brian in their bedroom.

+++

**Anonymous: poly!queen ... okay, i know brian is tall boy but i feel like the others (especially freddie with his very nicely toned arms) would be able to overtake him easily so maybe brian reeeeally liking being tossed around? :3 they're just so dominating over him and he *shivers* loves it.**

Brian wasn’t even it was a thing until they somehow got into a tickle fight and Freddie just straight up tackled him to the ground, easily holding him down and tickling him all over. But all Brian could think about was how hot it was that Freddie could overpower him so easily. He might have let out an embarrassing loud whine that made them stop dead in their tracks. 

He felt a blush rising on his cheeks but also heat pooling low in his belly when he saw the dark looks in his boyfriends eyes. 

“You like that, don’t you?” John asked and Brian nodded meekly. 

Freddie grabbed his wrists in one hand, squeezing slightly and Brian’s mouth got dry. 

They shamelessly took advantage of Brian’s little weakness afterwards. More than once, Brian gets lifted off the ground by Roger when they were in the shower together and John really enjoyed flipping him around during sex, switching positions a lot. Freddie loved holding him down, sometimes leaving faint bruises that reminded Brian’s what they got up to for days, making him blush randomly during the day.

+++

**Anonymous: Pre poly!Queen when they're all still pining for each other the boys go through haunted houses/mazes together on Halloween and they're like literally jumping into each other's arms all the time. Bonus scene later when they're dining in a themed restaurant a fortune teller basically tells them to GET A ROOM in a very fortune-telling way. (tarot cards? crystal ball? palm reading?)**

John’s hand hurt from how hard Brian was squeezing it and his ears were still ringing from Roger and Freddie screaming at the last actor- dressed up as a zombie- popping up out of nowhere. He almost stumbled over something as they fled to the next room- he couldn’t see with the fake fog everywhere- but Roger grabbed onto him, just pulling him along and keeping him on his feet. 

Not much later, he was basically clinging to Freddie, joining the caconophy of their screams, eyes squeezed shut, pressed up against Roger and Brian, who were also clinging to one another. He couldn’t even enjoy being close to them, to nervous about where the next jump scare was going to happen. 

After they finally made it out of the haunted house, they went for dinner in one of the themed restaurants around. It included getting a reading from a fortune teller. Neither of them really understood what the lady meant when she said she could feel “Love, devotion, loyalty and trust” with them and how their “life is one of happiness and passion once they become one” but they had a fun night out, which was what really counted.

+++

**Anonymous: poly Queen watching horror movies at home together how would each of them react**

Brian would be the one who is scared the most but refused to admit to it because he is the smartest and most reasonable of them, he doesn’t get scared by something stupid as horror movies. Still, he ends up hiding his face in either in his pillow, his hands or against one of his boyfriends’ chests, arms, whatever, really. 

John really loves horror movies but only the really really bad and trashy ones. The ones that aren’t even trying to be good. He likes making fun of how incredibly stupid the characters are and just how bad everything is. He wants to have fun while watching horror movies because they usually don’t scare him and so the serious ones just don’t cut it for him because he just isn’t scared. More often than not, he ends up being the one ‘comforting’ Brian. 

Roger loves being scared. He loves the thrill and wants a good story, something that makes him shiver and scream. It’s fun! He doesn’t like distractions and so sits a bit away from the others and glares at them when they eat their snacks too loudly or talk. He sits close enough to grab any of them when scenes get intense, though. It has to be a good horror movie, though, the bad stuff doesn’t really scare him. He likes thrillers and suspenseful movies.

Freddie doesn’t really care about horror movies but he hates the gory stuff and always has to look away during it. He usually sticks close to Roger because John had his hands full with Brian but often just ends up stretched between them, often losing interest halfway through and bringing out his sketchbook and doodles instead.

+++

**Anonymous: Eventually Poly!Queen-Brian has been keeping his sub!nature a secret from real life friends and families but longs for a loving relationship with a loving Dom, he made some Sub friends online while researching and confided his wish, they end up taking him to a prestigious BDSM club, at first being a newcomer in this scene makes Brian feel out of place and intimidated, but then an ethereal and experienced trio of two Doms and their one Sub caught his eye, and they definitely notice him in return-**

Brian was a bit overwhelmed at first. He had never thought that there would be so many people with the same interests as him and he didn’t know where he was supposed to look but thankfully, Chrissie and Tim where with him, basically dragging him along until he collected his jaw from the floor. 

He ended up sitting at the bar, nursing a drink when he saw them. 

They were up on one of the smaller stages and there were three of them. One of them, the sub at it seemed, was kneeling on all fours, head resting on one of the dom’s thighs. 

He was shirtless and was wearing skin tight leather pants. His hair was long, brushing past his shoulders in soft waves. Brian couldn’t see his face from this far away. 

The second dom was behind the sub and had a leash in one hand that was connected to the sub’s collar and Brian swallowed hard, fingers brushing against his own neck. 

From his position and with the dim lighting, he couldn’t see them clearly but the dom with the leash was incredible beautiful, long blond hair framing his face and his outfit, a dark blazer with no shirt and tight jeans, was simple but made him look ethereal. The other dom, too, had long hair, his was a brownish color and he was wearing a patterned shirt. 

His fingers were carding through the sub’s hair as he looked up and et Brian’s eyes. Immediately, Brian looked away, face burning and took a big gulp from his drink. He quickly scanned the club, found Chrissie and abandoned his seat to join her on the dance floor. He wasn’t a dancer but it was better than sitting around awkwardly after being caught staring. 

Some time- and many drinks- later, he was sitting on one of the very comfortable seats, long legs stretched in front of him, lazily stirring the leftover ice cubes in his drink as he kept his eyes on Chrissie, who was talking to a guy a couple of feet away as somebody approached him from the side. 

It were the three men from before. Brian felt his heart drop and somehow speed up at the same time as his body couldn’t decide whether he was excited or scared. 

“Hello, beautiful.” the blond one greeted him, hopping onto the armrest of Brian’s seat. 

“H-hi.” Brian rasped out, cringing at how awkward and drunk he sounded. 

“I’m Roger, these are John and Freddie and we’d like to buy you a drink.”

+++

**Anonymous: How would poly!Queen react to Freddie's popcorn shorts?**

Freddie didn’t tell any of them about the outfit he was going to wear and nobody was ready to see him prancing across the stage in those ridiculous short and tight shorts. 

It distracted all of them and it was a miracle nobody messed up badly. Freddie didn’t make it easier by teasing them; basically humping Brian’s legs during his guitar solos, pressing up behind John and dancing suggestively in front of the drum riser, never letting their attention go further than him and their instruments. 

As soon as they got off stage and into their dressing room, they are all over Freddie, growling about how much of a tease he was and how they can’t decide if they wanted the shorts to stay on or rip them off.

+++

**Anonymous: Mayhaps some Dom!Freddie, Brian, and roger teasing sub!john in public **

They loved how responsive John was and used it to their advantage shamelessly. In the morning, they presented him with a slim leather collar with a small ring, a thick butt plug and watched him squirm and whine when they told him they were going to run errands today. 

John was fine at first, the blush on his face coming from the embarrassment from wearing a collar in public- even though it just looked like those chokers that were all the rage- and knowing about the plug. 

Once they were in the grocery store, Roger and Freddie more hands on, letting their hands roam teasingly, pinching and squeezing occasionally, while Brian focused on getting their actual errands done. It didn’t take long for John to get worked up, leaning heavily on the shopping card, panting softly. 

He clung to Freddie as they waited in line to pay and prayed that the cashier wouldn’t notice anything. 

They went to a clothing store afterwards and Brian kept him close by his side and John learned that his butt plug was actually a vibrator. He nearly fell when the vibrations set in, only held up by Brian’s arm. It didn’t take long for him to start begging then, fingers tugging on the taller man’s shirt to get his attention, whining softly when he was brushed off. 

Freddie was a bit more lenient, pressing kisses against his temple and cooed at him, promising that they would get home soon and how good he was. It made John dizzy, slipping just a bit deeper. 

Brian gave the remote to Roger when they got to the library- their last destination- and John knew he was in trouble because Roger liked to torture him the most. The vibration was turned up a notch, just enough so nobody could hear anything but John could feel it, his eyes rolling back in his head. Biting back any noises was getting harder and harder and he had to beg Roger to turn down the intensity, fearing he couldn’t last otherwise. 

Thankfully, he took mercy on him, giving the remote to Freddie. 

As soon as they made it home he fell onto his knees and begged for them to fuck him but they made him wait until they had stored everything correctly before pulling him into the bedroom for his reward.

+++

**Anonymous: Poly!queen where John is too shy to tell the boys to wreck him but they figure out 😌**

John really doesn’t know how to bring it up. He knew it was stupid to get shy about this thing because obviously they didn’t have a problem completely wrecking Roger and all he had to do was ask but it was hard- no pun intended. 

Thankfully, his boyfriends figured it out. It was still awkward when they confronted him about it but they seemed very excited to try it. 

And wreck him they do. John can barely form words when Roger pounds him into the mattress. It is just the first of many rounds as they all take turns fucking him until all he could do is moan. At some point, he even starts drooling but he doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed about it. 

When they are done with him, he just collapses on the bed and barely even notices them cleaning him up and only really becomes aware of his environment once they all cuddle up to him, praising him for how well he did. 


	4. Hardzello

**Anonymous: Joe/Ben, first kiss??**

It’s the last day of filming and Joe is feeling weird. Not bad, he is actually glad that they are almost done with filming but at the same time he doesn’t want it to end. He got to work with Rami again and he met Gwilym and Ben and they are having a great time together and he got to meet Brian May and Roger Taylor. Still, when he thinks about not coming back to set, his heart clenches.

He looks around the set, taking it in for what is probably the last time and his attention is caught by Ben, who- still in costume- is sitting on a sofa, air drumming to a beat Joe can’t hear.

Joe avoided thinking about how he won’t be able to see him every day anymore because he would be back in New York as hard as he could. He and Ben, they have something special and he hopes they will stay in contact.

“What’s on your mind?”

Joe doesn’t flinch when Ben suddenly appears beside him but he very nearly drops his coffee.

“What? Nothing, really.”

“You sure? You’re looking a bit lost.”

“It’s just- it’s the last day and I’m a bit worried. I mean, we’re all gonna stay friends, right? Keep in contact and all that.”

Ben stares at him for a moment and then pulls him into a hug. He is just a tiny bit smaller than Ben but at perfect height to hide his face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“Of course we’ll stay in contact, Joe.” He pulls back a bit, holding Joe by the shoulders and makes him look him in the eyes. “We’re friends. You don’t have to worry about this. Alright?”

Joe swallows hard and tries to look away but Ben’s not having it, gently cupping his jaw and turning his face towards him.

“Alright, buddy?”

He nods, mutely, partly because he can’t find the right words and partly because he is afraid he might actually start crying if he does. Ben smiles, his hand gliding from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulls him in for another hug. This time, he doesn’t let Joe hide his face but leans his forehead against his.

“Do you want me to promise it?” he whispers, eyes searching for something but Joe can’t exactly tell what. He nods anyway.

He could see Ben swallow but before he could ask why he suddenly looked so nervous, Ben already angles his head to the side and presses a kiss onto his lips. Stunned, he doesn’t react for a second. His hesitation lasts long enough to make Ben pull back awkwardly, stepping away.

“I’m sorry, I thought, you maybe- but apparently not. That’s fine, we-“

Joe grabs the blonde’s shirt and pulls him back in for another kiss so he would stop talking stupid stuff.

“It’s a promise you better don’t break now, alright?” 

+++

**Anonymous: Ben, who has always thought himself as 100% straight, realizing he has romantic feelings for Joe. Awkward confessions happen, obviously. ;)**

After meeting Joe, Ben started having thoughts he never had before. He wanted to be close to the American, make him laugh and hold his hand. It was new and scary at first but he soon got used to how his heart started racing when he hears Joe giggling and how he blushes when he compliments him on his looks.

It doesn’t help that Joe was a really touchy type of guy and enjoyed joking and fooling around, jokingly flirting with everybody. Sometimes it made Ben jealous, even though he knew he had no right to be jealous. Joe wasn’t his boyfriend.

After a couple of month, he decided he had enough. He had to tell Joe how he felt, and if it just was to let him know how he made him feel with all the flirting and maybe tone it down a little bit. But he had to tell him.

He invited him for pizza at his place and of course Joe accepted and much sooner than Ben expected, they were sitting on his sofa, pizza cartons in front of them.

“So, what’s up with you?”

Ben looked at Joe, wide-eyed and heart racing.

“I noticed you seemed kinda off lately, so I figured you maybe want to talk about it.” Joe said, smiling gently.

“Ah, yeah, actually.” Nervously, he reached for his beer and took a big swig. “Let’s finish the pizza first, yeah?”

Joe smiled a little wider, squeezed his shoulder and went back to eating. Part of Ben wished he would have just started talking instead of deflecting because the whole situation was incredible awkward now. He couldn’t even look at Joe, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest and he could only hope he wouldn’t notice his shaking hands.

The pizza was finished soon and Ben used cleaning up the cartons as an excuse to pull of the talk a little bit longer but as soon as that was done, he was out of options.

Joe was still on the sofa, waiting and looking hopeful and encouraging. It made something warm bloom in Ben’s chest. He took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

“Alright. So- The, uh-“ He cleared his throat.

“Take your time, buddy.”

“Okay. I- I never did this before. I, umm- Ireallylikeyou. And it’s kind of freaking me out. IneverfeltthiswayaboutaguyandI’mabitscared.”

Joe stared at him for a moment, a bit confused and then he broke into a shy smile.

“You like me? Me?”

“Yeah, that’s- that’s what I said.”

Ben’s hand was still shaking when Joe hesitantly reached for it, covering it with his own. Immediately, warmth rushed to his face and he just knew he was blushing, bright red and blotchy and high on his cheeks and it was probably spreading down his neck, making him look as if he had sunburn.

“Is this alright?” Joe asked.

“Uh-huh, yeah, sure.”

Joe scooted closer until their legs were pressed together from the thighs on and gently tugged at Ben’s collar to make him look at him.

“Okay, so, you like me. Where are we going with that?”

“Well, do you- do you like me?”

Joe looked at him as if Ben just had said something incredibly stupid.

“Of course I do like you! Do you really think I do this with anyone? The apple thing? The obnoxious flirting? Sitting in your lap all the time? I just thought you were straight and not interested.”

“So thought I but you’re wonderful and… and I really like you.”

Joe blushed, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder for a second before pressing a real quick kiss onto his cheek.

“So that means you’re gonna take me out, yeah, Ben? Woo me? Court me? Sweep me off my feet?”

Ben laughed, throwing his head back.

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

+++

**Anonymous: Joe & Ben first time, one of them’s a bit shy in bed?**

Joe deftly unbuttoned Ben’s shirt, pulling it off and wanted to dive into another heated kiss but was stopped by the look on his boyfriend’s face. He could see the uncertainty in his eyes, hidden behind a mask of calmness.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Ben shook his head and kissed Joe, who didn’t react and pulled back.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

Joe took his hand and sat down on the edge of Ben’s bed, pulling him next to him. He had to lift his chin to make him look at him and It broke his heart how uncertain and embarrassed he looked.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m fine, you didn’t need to stop.”

“You’re uncomfortable so please tell me what’s going on. Do you not want to have sex? Because that’s fine.”

“No! I do want to sleep with you! It’s just- Usually when I go out with someone they are in for the sex and drop me after a while. That’s all.” Ben sighed. “I know that you wouldn’t but- I still am kind of hesitant.” 

“We don’t have to have sex, you know that, right?”

Ben nodded and kissed Joe, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and crawled onto his lap.

“I want to, though, Joey. I mean it.” 

Joe laughed, his hands resting on Ben’s waist and holding him steady while letting him turn the kiss dirty but made sure to check up with Ben several times through the night to make sure they both had a great time. 

+++

**Anonymous: Ben’s never been with a guy before, but he really wants to be with Joe.**

Ben watched as Joe danced with Lucy, making her laugh with his purposely bad dance moves, unable to stop smiling himself. He stood a bit to the side, nursing a purple cocktail and just enjoyed watching his boyfriend dance.

He wasn’t much of a dancer himself and definitely too sober to try it.

Joe didn’t look very sexy right now but Ben knew very well that he could if he wanted. Joe was attractive in a very different way than Ben was and at the beginning of their relationship, they both did have their issues with this but by now they were much better. He still stared a bit too long to be decent, biting his lip absently.

They’ve been dating for ten months now but since Ben had never been with a guy before their relationship developed painfully slowly and they hadn’t even slept with each other, barely going further than making out. And Ben was getting frustrated because Joe was very attractive and as nice as it was that he was so considerate but Ben grew tired of having to jerk off in the shower just because Joe refused to let it go any further.

“What are you thinking about?”

Joe appeared next to him, wrapping his arm around him and pulled him flush against his body. Ben could smell the alcohol and sweat coming from Joe, feeling himself blush.

“You. Just- Just thinking about you.”

“Oh, are you now?”

Ben pulled him into a kiss to wipe the smirk off his face, moaning softly when Joe didn’t waste any time turning the kiss dirty. They broke apart for a moment so they could leave the main hall to continue in the hall with Joe pressing Ben against a wall.

“Let’s go home and celebrate there.” Ben panted while Joe sucked a hickey onto his neck.

“Really? Are you sure? We don’t have to, you know?”

Ben smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Joe’s lower lip before he pressed himself against him, kissing him heatedly.

“Take me home, Joe.”

Joe took his hand, not bothering saying goodbye to anyone as he pulled Ben outside, already ordering a cab. 

+++

**Anonymous: AU where instead of being an actor, Joe ends up as Ben’s drum teacher for BoRhap.**

Joe got the job thanks to his good friend Rami, traveling to London to meet a guy who had lied about being able to play the drums. He thought it funny and a bit stupid at first but he soon changed his mind after meeting Ben. He is immediately smitten by the man, almost not able to get out a full sentence in his presence at first. Being around Roger Taylor didn’t help with that at all but Joe caught himself staring at the young blond, watching him drum away, his hair matted by sweat and the shirt clinging to his muscles.

He enjoys their lessons together as they were constantly joking around but still getting through their lessons. And Ben was good, he learned fast, listening intently to Joe and Roger and practicing religiously.

Joe dreads the day of their last lesson, reluctant to let Ben go. Their last day together is still fun but overshadowed by the fact that it’s unlikely they will ever see each other again.

Much to Joe’s surprise it’s Ben who asks him for his number and a date. Because Joe had to leave for New York early the next day, they go for lunch together after practice.

Ben kisses him goodbye, just a soft, chaste kiss, and makes him promise to write as soon as he arrives, causing Joe’s heart to speed up.

The moment he lands in New York, he texts him and he receives an answer just a minute later, despite it being around four a.m. in London.

+++

**AU where hardzzello is in high school.**

Ben seems to be the typical jock, built, handsome and quite popular. Most people think he isn’t very bright but it’s really not true. Joe is also quite popular because he is a funny and easy to be around person and is a member of the drama club.

They meet through their friends Gwilym and Rami and immediately hit off.

Joe is very flirty, not making a secret about how attractive he thinks Ben is and Ben is flustered at first but picks up to it fast and flirts back but he thinks it’s just for fun because he is hot and Joe doesn’t mean it.

So when Joe actually asks him out, he is baffled but accepts. Soon after, Joe almost always wears Ben’s jackets and comes to all his games to support him and more often than not Ben can be found in the drama club room, just watching his boyfriend go through lines.

+++

**Anonymous: caring for each other while ill. Hardzello (joe being the one thats sick)**

“I can’t believe I got sick!” 

Joe sneezed, then sniffled miserably. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and pouted at Ben, who gently carded his fingers through Joe’s hair. 

“You’ll be fine in a few days.”

Joe leaned against him and hid his face in the blond’s neck, whining loudly. 

“Alright, lay down. I’m gonna go to the drug store and get you some tea, some cough drops and whatever else I can find.”

“No, stay with me.” 

Ben laughed at his boyfriend’s behaviour and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“Alright, I’ll stay until you fall asleep, then get the stuff and I’ll be back before you even know it.” 

“Fine. Just stay for now.”


	5. Joger/Dealor

**Anonymous: John/Roger, one of them being insecure, the other trying to comfort them?**

“What if they hate me?”

Roger stopped mid-chew and looked up at John. He was pretending as if nothing was wrong, focusing intently on the newspaper in front of him, and pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate instead of eating it.

“What if who hates you?” he asked after swallowing.

John shot him a look from which Roger only didn’t flinch away because he knew him so well and could see that there was no real heat behind it.

“The fans. Adam. The press. What if they hate me?”

“Adam? Hating you?” Roger couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that thought. “The boy adores you! I thought he was going to keel over the day he met you because he was so nervous. He can’t hate you.”

A faint smile appeared on John’s face and Roger used the distraction to snatch the newspaper from him so he couldn’t use it as a shield anymore. He threw it to the side, not caring where it landed.

“Rog, what the hell? Was this really necessary?”

“Yes. I’m making a point. Give me your hand.”

He held out his hand for John, who sighed but took it anyway and let Roger tangle their finger together and squeeze his hand.

“You know I’m not super tech savvy but I listen to Rufus and Luke and Joshua and they say the fans miss you and I believe them so they will be super thrilled to see you perform with us again! And the press? When the fuck did we ever care about what the press thinks? If they have anything bad to say, I’ll write them a letter- maybe an e-mail- and tell them exactly what I think about them. So, no don’t worry, okay?”

John chuckled, probably thinking about the times Roger took offense about what the press said about them, angrily writing letters on the next best paper-like thing and sending it to magazines.

“Okay.”

“Now, love, eat your damn breakfast, we need to be at practice in half an hour and I worked hard for breakfast and I don’t want to see it go to waste.”

“You know the eggs are undercooked, right?” John asked.

“Shut up and just eat it.”

“Alright, love.”

+++

**Anonymous: hey could i get some frotting with dealor uwu**

“You said we were going to take it slow.” Roger laughed as John crawled onto his lap.

John bit his lips, something he did quite often without realizing how much of a turn on it was, and shyly looked to the side. It wasn’t fair that he could look so sweet and innocent when his shirt was unbottoned enough to show his whole chest and his shorts were so short he could as well wear no pants at all.

“You looked good tonight.” John whispered against his lips. “And you were incredible. I want to reward you for it. But- but I don’t know how.”

Roger pulled him in for a kiss, a short but filthy one thaz had John whining into his mouth, hips bucking against his growing erection.

“I have an idea, sweetheart. Grab the lube and lose the pants, then come back up here.”

“I don’t think I’m ready-”

“Not that. I have a different idea.”

John looked at him for a moment before he slid off his lap and went over to the nightstand where he knew Roger kept his lube. He shucked his pants without trying to look sexy in any way which, of course, made it look very appealing to Roger, who quickly got rid of his own pants and underwear.

Once his boyfriend was back on his lap, Roger took the lube and distributed it generously on their dicks. He spend a bit more time than necessary on John, simply because his whines and whimpers were so pretty to listen to but once he was satisfied with the amount of lube he carelessly wiped his hand on the sheets and grabbed John’s hips to position him correctly.

Then, he took both their dicks into one hand. John rutted forward, making both of them groan loudly.

“Yeah, that’s it, love, do it again.”

John complied, hands coming up to rest at Roger’s shoulders to dig into the flesh while the blond supported his thrusts, squeezing his hand around their dicks.

He managed to catch John’s lips in a kiss, biting his lips and nipping at his jaw until he threw his head back, arched his back and came with a long whine. Roger didn’t last much longer after that, jerking himself off with fast strokes until he spilled all over John’s shirt.

“Real good idea, love.” John panted with a lazy grin on his face when he reached for the tissue box on the nightstand.

+++

**soft lazy morning sex dealor?**

It was the first free day they had in weeks and they decided to sleep in. Of course, that didn’t work out because John was an early riser and Roger’s body apparently didn’t get the message that he could actually sleep in for once. They ended up awake just after seven.

Roger groaned in annoyance and turned around to drape him along John’s back, hoping the warmth of another body would lull him back to sleep. His hand slipped beneath his boyfriend’s shirt, resting on his stomach.

John turned his head slightly, eyes half open and Roger couldn’t resist kissing him. He was warm and pliant, letting the blond coax him into a lazy but filthy kiss before sucking a mark onto his neck. John hummed and pushed back slightly.

They ended up fucking lazily, Roger rocking into John while mouthing along his neck. He ended up coming first, and then pulled away from John to turn him on the back and sucking him off.

Afterwards, he crawled up and rested his head on John’s chest, enjoying the way his fingers pet his hair.

+++

**Anonymous: John and Roger, just making out on the sofa for like, ever and ever. not feeling like they have to go have sex, they just want to keep kissing for hours.**

John sighed into Roger’s mouth, angling his head a bit further to the side and opened his mouth a bit more to let the blond nip at his lips before deepening their kiss. Roger’s hands were wrapped around him, holding him close and tangling their legs together. John enjoyed Roger’s weight on top of him, rubbing circles onto his back while they lazily made out.

Roger’s cold toes grazed his thigh and made him gasp and pull him up a little bit. John had to break the kiss for this and compensated for it by mouthing along his collar bone. Once he was satisfied with their position, he let Roger pull him back into another kiss while John rested his hand on the back of his thighs, almost on his butt.

One of Roger’s hands sneaked under his sweater, just resting against his stomach and he pressed a quick kiss to John’s nose, making them both giggle.

“Love you.”

Roger was always beautiful but John’s favorite look was his face after he gets told him he loves him. He beamed at John, eyes shining and John’s heart melted.

“Love you, too.”

John could not resist kissing him again.

+++

**Anonymous: Dealor with vampire!roger trying to make excuses for why he is so weird**

It was much easier to hide everything from John when they didn’t live together but John needed a place to stay and Roger had enough space for him. He could explain his aversion to garlic well enough; some people just don’t like garlic. Not having a mirror in the apartment was weird but Roger just lied and said he broke the last one and didn’t have any money to replace it, simple. John already knew of his weird sleeping cycle and his “sun allergy” so he didn’t question it and just had to get used to it.

It was still hard. His apartment was his safe haven; he didn’t have to hide anything here but now he had to hide his blood bags, avoid any reflective surface and made sure he was always well fed because John could be in danger if he didn’t.

+++

**Hey! I love a bit of smut :) could you write something with John and Roger, with Rog taking Deaky’s virginity? 🥰**

Roger tried his best to keep his thrusts slow and gentle but is was so hard with John moaning and whining beneath him. He wanted this to be good for John since it was his first time but the temptation to just fuck him was big. 

“Ah, Ro- Roger!" 

John was beautiful with his face flushed, his hair clinging to his skin and lips kiss swollen. He couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful. 

He pressed a soft kiss to John’s throat. 

"Wrap your legs around my hips, my love, it will give me a better angle." 

John whined and nodded hastily before doing as told. Roger halted his thrusts for a moment, causing him to whine and pout and something inside him melted. 

With the new angle, he managed to hit John’s prostate. He shouted and arched off the bed, eyes wide and hand grabbing onto Roger’s shoulders. 

"Fuck! What- what was that? Do it again, please?" 

Roger smiled and thrust again, making sure to hit the same spot again, getting the same reaction. He loved how reactive John was. 

"Does it feel good, babe?" 

"So good, Roger, so good, never felt this good before." 

He chuckled softly and kissed him, doing his best to keep his thrusts slow and deep. 

John came with a loud moan, spilling all over both of them. It only took a couple of more thrusts until Roger came too. 

He gave himself a quick moment to catch his breath before he went to fetch a cloth to clean them both. John smiled lazily. 

"Can we do that again soon?" 

"Oh god, I created a monster!”

+++

**Anonymous: Joger coming untouched where one of the boys are getting fingered and they accidentally cum too early 😳 Then they start fucking and it happens again (don't you misfire 🎶)**

It was an accident. John really hadn’t meant to come this early but Roger’s clever fingers just did something to him and he couldn’t help but becoming a babbling, incoherent mess. Today, he had barely lasted a minute. 

Hot shame was rising on his cheeks and he refused to look at Roger who seemed as surprised as he was. 

“Shit, babe, don’t be ashamed that was so fucking hot. Can I still fuck you? Or are you too sensitive?" 

John laughed, face still bright red but not as ashamed anymore, and simply spread his legs to invite the blond in. Being the considerate lover he was, Roger still fingered him open a bit more before lining his dick up and sliding in slowly. 

John was a bit sensitive, he had just come after all, but it felt good and he thought he could draw this out a little bit because of that.

He was wrong. 

It only took a couple of thrusts and a brush of his prostate and he was coming again. It surprised them both- again- and punched a sound out of John neither of them had heard ever before. 

Roger stilled, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Did you- did you just come again?”

John nodded, a new blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

+++

**Anonymous: can you do a john and roger smut with overstimulation but it’s cute and fluffy :-)**

John hummed around Roger’s dick, bobbing his head up and down slowly. His thighs were trembling underneath his fingers and the whines were getting more and more high-pitched with every second. 

“Lo- love you so much." 

Even Roger’s voice was trembling ever so slightly. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of John’s face, gently thumbing over his cheekbone. John hummed again, enjoying how he could feel the effect he had on the blond in the way his fingers shooked against his cheek and his thighs twitched. 

Roger must be so incredible sensitive by now as John was probably sucking him off for at least thirty minutes now. He had already come three times but John was determined to make it four. 

"Make me feel so good. And you look so pretty. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen." 

If it weren’t for the sincerity in his voice, John would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he grabbed Roger’s hand and laced their finger together, squeezing them in a silent ‘I love you’ before he hummed and swallowed around his dick again. 

The blond cursed and came. John swallowed it all, then pulled off and kissed his stomach. Roger whined as he tucked him back into his pajama pants, now way beyond feeling any pleasure from it. 

John let himself be pulled into a soft kiss. 

"Love you so much. 

"Love you, too.”

+++

**Anonymous: Can you do a bit of dealor that’s really rough?** Thanks love

Roger groaned and bit down at the junction between John’s neck and shoulder to muffle his sounds. John yelped, arching against Roger’s chest, his hands clawing at the sheets. He pulled back to examine his work. 

John’s neck and shoulders were littered with dark bruises and teeth marks and Roger’s chest filled with pride. He did that. 

The rhythm of his thrusts faltered for a moment but he caught himself, one hand grabbing John’s hips and pulling him back against his hips. His other hand held onto the younger man’s hair, tugging harshly on the long strands until John was keening and moaning, mouth hanging open and drool dripping down his chin. 

Roger couldn’t resist slapping John’s ass, making him jump and moan.

The room was filled with the noise of flesh hitting flesh and John’s shouts as Roger busied himself with adding more marks to his skin, careful not to draw blood despite anything. 

John came with a wail after another smack to his ass and almost immediately collapsed afterwards as Roger followed him just a few thrusts later. Panting harshly, the blond let him fall next to his boyfriend, his fingers trailing over his marks, enjoying the way it made John whine and squirm. 

+++

**Anonymous: Can you a continuation of the rough dealor/joger where they have rough morning sex and then Roger is super sweet with John after and makes sure he is okay:)**

Roger gently wiped John down with a warm washcloth, pressing soft kisses to the clean skin. John sighed and he couldn’t resist stealing a quick kiss. Then, he grabbed the bruise cream from the nightstand and generously applied it to John’s butt and shoulders. 

“How you feeling, babe? Want me to draw you a bath?" 

John nodded, eyes half closed and looking pretty blissed out and Roger kissed him again before disappearing into the bathroom. He made sure the water was the right temperature and went through his secret stack of bath bombs to find one John would enjoy. 

Once everything was prepared, they got into the tub together,John comfortable settled between Roger’s legs. 

"I’ll give you a massage afterwards if you want.”

“Mh, no, I just want to cuddle. Keep the massage for tomorrow." 

"Everything you want, babe.”

+++

**Anonymous: Dealor smut where John is a screamer and roger loves to see how many times he can make deacy scream and cum in one night😈**

Roger grabbed John’s thighs and put them over his shoulders so he was able to fuck into him deeper, drawing out another scream from the younger man. He watched in awe how his face was screwed up in pleasure. 

John had always been loud and Roger had always been turned on by it. He couldn’t help but preen a little bit when John let out another shout. It did stroke his ego a lot if he was honest. 

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss John. Not for long- he did want to hear him after all- but it made him realize how bendy his boyfriend really was. He was almost bend in half and didn’t seem bothered by it, instead letting out another, higher-pitched scream.

Just for a second, Roger thought he would need to write his neighbours an apologize card or something but he was easily distracted by John throwing his head back. 

He decided not to dwell on the thought for too long.

+++

**Anonymous: Sex in front of mirror? Any pairing of the Queen boys. :P**

Roger grabbed the edge of the vanity table, moaning as John rocked into him slowly. He was unable to look away from himself in the mirror, captivated by his flushed face, kiss-swollen lips and half lidded eyes with his hair damp with sweat and sticking to his face. 

He couldn’t see John’s face in the mirror but he could see his chest and neck adorned with dark marks- Roger couldn’t help but smile at this- and his hips fucking into him. He cursed weakly and rocked back against John. 

John leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his neck and their eyes met through the mirror and they shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @deaky-disco-queen; Come say Hi :)


	6. Dealor Mermaid AU

**Anonymous: How about Mermaid AU with Joger/Dealor?**

Roger is a biologist and joined an expedition on the sea where they capture John, a merman who got caught trying to protect Freddie, prince of the merfolk. He is incredibly intrigued by the yellow-tailed creature, not only as a biologist but from a personal side. He finds himself sitting by the tank, trying to communicate with John.

They establish a simple but effective sign language system and despite his reservations, John warms up to the human.

Knowing what will happen to John if he stays, Roger tries to help him escape and enlists his childhood friend Brian to help. In a ridiculously risky plan, Roger manages to smuggle John out of the lab and into Brian’s apartment and plans to bring him back to where they captured him.

Of course, the other scientists are not willing to give up on John so fast, hiring mercenaries to kill Roger if necessary. 

+++

**Anonymous: Ahh i love that mermaid deaky biologist roger prompt so much!! Do you think you write a little more for it?**

John let out a happy trill when Roger came into the bathroom. He felt a bit bad for leaving the merman in Brian’s bathtub but he didn’t exactly have a big tank or anything available.

“Hey, Deaky.” He greeted him and sat down on the edge of the tub.

John held out his hand for him and Roger took him, grinning at the merman’s insistence to shake his hand every time they met. It was cute and John made these very adorable clicking sounds he supposed were their version of a giggle.

“I brought you some fish.”

He held up a box, showing the merman the fish inside. John’s face split into a broad grin, showing his extremely sharp teeth and if Roger hadn’t spent the past weeks learning John wasn’t dangerous to him, he would have been scared. But now he just unwrapped the fish and gave it to him, watching him tear into the flesh, his amber colored tail wiggling happily, splashing a bit of water onto the tiles.

Roger knew they couldn’t stay here long. They were putting Brian in danger and John has to go home again, no matter how reluctant he was to let him go.

A cold hand on his arm made him flinch and look up. He met John’s grey eyes and forced a smile, not wanting to upset him. It was obvious he didn’t buy it. John leaned closer, his webbed hands cupping his face and brought their foreheads together. Roger grabbed his shoulder to not fall into the tub.

The merman crooned softly and he had to giggle, gently tucking a strand of brown hair behind his finned ear.

“Thanks.”

John trilled happily.

+++

**Anonymous: Ahhh that mermaid au!!! Maybe Brian starts teaching John how to talk and he trys to tell Roger how he feels?**

John growled in frustration, his tail angrily swishing through the air. Brian flinched away and he wouldn’t have cared if the man hadn’t been Roger’s friend but he was and so he carefully flattened his head fins against his head and stopped baring his teeth. He hoped Brian understood the croon as the apology it was.

“Alright, let’s try again.”

John understood those words and nodded. Brian was incredible patient, trying to explain and teach their language to him but it felt weird and foreign to him and forming actual words was hard. He wasn’t Freddie who could do incredible things with his voice. He could barely sing as it was! Usually, he wouldn’t care about that but he wanted to talk to Roger! He wanted to tell him how he felt.

Dutifully, John tried to imitate the sounds Brian was making. He couldn’t understand much yet but Brian seemed to be happy by him just repeating him. It was still incredible frustrating and his tail kept twitching.

Roger found them like that, just making weird noises at each other and found it so funny he doubled over in laughter.

“Rogah!”

The blond stopped abruptly, staring at John with wide eyes and Brian gasped before clapping in excitement and chuckling.

“Is- Did you- Wha- Was that my name?”

John grinned, knowing Roger didn’t mind his teeth showing and nodded. He pointed at him.

“Rogah.” He repeated. “Like you. A lot.” 

The blond hurried to the bathtub and Brian managed to squeeze out of the room before he got into the way of Roger trying to hug John. John gently nuzzled his neck, humming contently. 

“I like you, too.” Roger whispered, causing John’s head fins to flutter. 

+++

**Anonymous: Y'all remember the mermaid au! bc I miss it 😔**

Roger grabbed John under the arms and managed to pick him up with groans and bitten back curses. The merman chirped in distress and wrapped his tail around Roger’s waist, his too sharp nails digging into his shoulders. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you! Fuck, you’re heavy!” 

“Rogah! Mean!” 

The blond chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder in apology as they made their way out of Brian’s bathroom. 

Brian himself was waiting outside, already fully dressed. He grabbed their duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

“All ready? Do you need help carrying him?”

“No, I’m fine. Are you sure nobody can spot us?” 

“Strong Rogar!” 

Brian nodded and shot a smile to John who happily nuzzled Roger’s cheek. He saw the tenseness in the way the merman’s ear fins twitched but decided not to comment at it. 

“Yeah. I parked right in front of the door, the backseat is ready and I have all my towels in there and a bowl full of water.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

Roger kissed John’s temple and took a deep breath. 

“We’re gonna bring you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @deaky-disco-queen, come say Hi :)


End file.
